Persahabatan Cinta Kita
by Hinatauzumaki.asuna
Summary: Naruto menemukan sahabat lamanya dengan kondisi memprihatinkan.. Membuatnya semakin bersalah saat mereka terakhir bertemu. maaf g bs summary.. langsung baca j y


Pairing masih rahasia.. hehe

Rate M biar aman..

 **Warning:**

Typo bertebaran seperti bunga di musim semi #plak

AU, mungkin agak OOC, abal abal, dll

Mohon review minna.. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek..

Disclamer Om Masashi Kishimoto yang ganteng..

.

.

.

.

 **Persahabatan Cinta Kita**

Disebuah rumah tua yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya, sering terdengar suara tangis yang belakangan selalu terdengar dan tak ada orang yang berani mendekatinya. Banyak cerita mistis tentang rumah tersebut karena sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Berkumpul empat pemuda berwajah tampan, dua pemuda sedang berdebat dengan saling berteriak satu sama lain mengatakan masing-masing dari merekalah yang paling berani. Naruto pemuda berambut blonde dengan tiga garis di pipinya dan Kiba pemuda berambut coklat dengan anjing yang setia menemani, ya dua pemuda ini lah yang dari tadi mencap diri mereka sebagai pemberani sedangkan dua pemuda lain hanya diam terlihat bosan.

Keadaan di mulai ketika sore ini Kiba yang sukses mengerjai Naruto yang sedang tertidur di ruang klub basket seusai latihan, dengan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri Kiba mendekati Naruto, tidak lupa ia memakai topeng berbentuk anjing menyeramkan agar niat jahilnya berhasil. Semakin dekat pemuda penyuka anjing itu dengan korban yang hendak ia jahili, dan dengan sukses pemuda berambut blonde itu kaget bukan kepalang, ia mendorong Kiba hingga membentur lemari besi yang ada di ruangan itu. Dengan wajah kesal Kiba meledek Naruto sebagai penakut, membuat pemuda bernama Naruto itu menantang Kiba adu keberanian. Dua pemuda lainnya mengikuti mereka karena tahu kadang perdebatan antara pemuda berambut blonde dan pemuda yang selalu membawa anjing itu kadang berakhir dengan perkelahian walau hanya masalah sepele.

"Hei kalian, mau sampai kapan berdebat? Bukankah sebaiknya kalian segera masuk ke rumah itu." Shikamaru, pemuda dengan rambut di ikat satu menantang langit mulai berkomentar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil berwarna hitam milik Naruto.

"Beruntung sekali Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah sehingga tidak ikut terjebak dengan perdebatan konyol kalian." Gaara, pemuda yang di kenal sangat cuek, berambut merah dan memili tato di dahinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto dan Kiba kompak berteriak di telinga Gaara, membuat pemuda itu memejamkan mata sambil menutupi telinga.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke rumah tua bersamaan, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Gaara yang tidak berminat dengan kegiatan yang Naruto dan Kiba lakukan hanya menunggu di mobil dengan musik hip hop yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan mobil.

"Kita mulai dari sebelah mana?" Kiba bertanya dengan cahaya senter yang sedang meraba ruangan dekat pintu tempat mereka masuk.

"Kita berkeliling dulu disini, setelah itu kelantai dua." Naruto mulai berjalan mengelilingi rumah, dengan Kiba mengekor di belakangnya.

Perlahan namun pasti semua ruangan mereka singgahi dengan beberapa kali berhenti meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Meraka yang awalnya berjalan pelan menahan langkah karena agak takut, kini berjalan normal.

"Mana hantunya? Orang-orang memang selalu melebih-lebihkan." Gerutu pemuda berambut coklat yang dibalas gonggongan anjingnya bernama Akamaru yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Diam kau Kiba." Tanpa banyak komentar pemuda yang dari tadi bersama penyuka anjing itu meneruskan langkahnya ke lantai dua.

Setelah melewati tangga kayu yang terus berdenyit saat kaki mereka menginjaknya. Naruto dan Kiba telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang berbeda dari ruangan lainnya, dalam ruangan yang berbentuk segiempat dengan cat lusuh berwarna putih yang berhiaskan tempat tidur antik terbuat dari kayu jati dan sebuah lampu temaram yang berada di samping kiri tempat tidur tersebut. Kiba dan Naruto mulai mengamati dari sebelah kiri ruangan demi memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka.

Guk guk..

Akamaru yang sejak berada di ruangan tersebut langsung turun dari atas kepala Kiba berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Akamaru." Dengan segera Kiba mendekati anjing kesayangannya di ikuti Naruto.

Betapa terkejut mereka melihat seorang gadis tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh polos tanpa pakaian juga tubuh penuh luka. Dengan gemetar Naruto dan Kiba mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Apa dia sudah meninggal?" Kiba bertanya dengan panik, sedangkan Akamaru terus menggonggong.

"Sepertinya belum." Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh nadi gadis itu dan menaruh telunjuknya di hidung sang gadis memastikan gadis itu masih bernafas.

Hal yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut ketika senter Kiba mengenai wajah sang gadis yang terlihat lemah. Dia kenal betul gadis yang sudah lama tidak ia temui selama empat tahun.

"HINATA.."

Naruto sangat syok melihat keadaan gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Gadis yang terakhir ia ketahui pindah ke Suna karena ayahnya sedang membangun bisnis baru disana, kini ia temui lagi dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk. Naruto sangat marah hingga ia mengempalkan tangannya dan gigi pemuda berambut blonde itu mulai gemeretak ditambah jantung yang berpacu kencang melawan amarah yang ingin meledak.

"Naruto sebaiknya kita segera pergi, aku yakin penjahat itu masih disini, dan gadis ini harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit." Kiba yang sadar melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat marah berusaha menenangkan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melepas jaketnya untuk memutupi tubuh polos gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan menggendoang ala _bridal style_ Naruto membawa sahabat sewaktu kecilnya keluar dari rumah dengan sedikit berlari.

Shikamaru dan Gaara sangat terkejut melihat kedua temannya keluar membawa seseorang dengan wajah panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Terlihat dari wajah Shikamaru meminta penjelasan. Gaara yang duduk di kursi pengendara sudah menyalakan mesin bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha." Perintah Naruto tanpa menghiraukan Shikamaru.

Dalam perjalanan Kiba pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan Naruto pun menceritakan siapa gadis itu dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang wajah sang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang terlihat kusut, dengan darah setengah kering berada di keningnya dan beberapa luka di bibirnya.

Hinata, gadis yang beberapa menit lalu Naruto dan teman-temannya temukan kini telah mendapat penanganan di ruang ICU. Kondisinya yang tidak stabil membuat tak seorang pun boleh menjenguknya. Kini hanya Naruto yang di temani Shikamaru menunggu diluar ruang ICU. Gaara yang sebelumnya ikut menunggu tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari kakak perempuannya yang meminta di jemput di bandara. Kiba sendiri mendapat teguran dari pihak rumah sakit karena membawa hewan.

Beberapa jam mereka menunggu hingga sang fajar mulai menampakkan dirinya secara perlahan. Kondisi lorong rumah sakit yang awalnya sepi mulai ramai oleh perawat yang bertukar shift atau pun melakukan pengecekan rutin pada pasien.

"Naruto sebaiknya kita pulang dulu, bukan kah hari ini ada ujian." Shikamaru berkata sambil menggeliat kan tubuh yang terlihat lelah karena kurang tidur.

"Kau saja, aku akan menunggu disini." Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke badan kursi sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan kembali sepulang sekolah." Shikamaru yang mengerti langsung meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Beberapa lama setelah kepergian Shikamaru seorang dokter berkacamata dengan rambut kuncir kuda mendatanginya yang masih menyandar tubuhnya di kursi.

"Permisi, apa anda keluarga dari pasien bernama Hinata?" Naruto tersentak yang tiba-tiba ditegur seseorang.

"Saya sahabatnya dok. Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Bisa saya bicara dengan orang tua dari Hinata?" Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto dokter itu balik bertanya.

"Baik akan saya sampaikan."

Semenjak empat tahun tidak bertemu Hinata, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kabar Hinata, bahkan ia tidak memiliki nomor telepon keluarga Hyuga yang merupakan nama keluarga sahabatnya tersebut.

 **Flashback**

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun hari ini aku pindah ke Suna karena ayahku sedang memulai bisnis baru disana. Kata ayahku ia perlu fokus pada bisnis barunya jadi kami harus pindah kesana." Gadis berumur 12 tahun itu asik memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap sahabatnya langsung.

"Kau tidak setia kawan Hinata-chan mengapa kau baru memberi tahu hari ini." Marah Naruto pada gadis itu, yang hanya di balas dengan wajah menyesal.

"Gomen nee.. sebenarnya aku.." Belum sempat Hinata menjelaskan.

"Kalau kamu mau pergi, pergi saja sana aku tidak mau punya teman yang tidak setia kawan." Dengan rasa marah Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk dan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam.

 **End flashback**

Selalu ada penyesalan di hati Naruto ketika mengingatnya, saat itu ia hanya terbawa emosi tidak benar-benar membenci Hinata. Sejak kepergiannya ia berharap bertemu Hinata untuk meminta maaf. Memulai kembali semua yang dahulu telah pergi, memulai kembali hubungan baru setidaknya Naruto selalu berharap dia menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hati gadis Indigo itu. Bukan perasaan persahabatan yang sejak kecil terjalin antara Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke.

Pikiran Naruto yang sedang kacau di kaget kan oleh dering telepon genggamnya. Terpampang nama Shikamaru disana.

"Kau dimana?" Belum sempat mengatakan apapun seseorang di seberang sana sudah mendahuluinya.

"Di cafe dekat ICU." Sang penelpon langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

Tidak lama Naruto menaruh handphonenya ke meja, muncul empat orang temannya Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, dan Sasuke temannya satu lagi yang sejak dua hari lalu pergi ke luar negeri.

"Kau pulang kapan Sasuke?" Naruto segera menyadari kedatangan temannya sejak kecil itu.

"Tadi pagi. Aku dengar kamu bertemu teman lama kita?" Dengan wajah dingin Sasuke bertanya.

"Iya, dan ceritanya panjang sekarang aku harus memberitahu orang tua Hinata. Dokter hanya mau bicara pada orang tuanya." Jelas Naruto sambil memendamkan wajahnya pada meja cafe.

"Oh iya Sasuke, bukannya kakak mu berada di Suna?" Shikamaru berusaha membantu.

"Entahlah, aku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya." Semua orang tahu seluruh keluarga Uchiha, marga dari Sasuke memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing.

"Kau ganti baju dulu sana, kami sengaja membawakannya untukmu." Suasana yang dari tadi hening di buka oleh celotehan Kiba yang hari ini tidak membawa anjing kesayangannya.

"Arigattoo." Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju toilet pria.

Kini pemuda berambut blonde sudah mengganti pakaiannya dari kaos basket menjadi kaos polos merah dan celana jeans yang seingat Naruto pernah Kiba gunakan. Ia berjalan kembali menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Berjalan dengan pikiran yang entah berada dimana, tatapan kosong pada lantai yang seolah dapat memberi jawaban pada apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

 _Bugg_

Naruto yang dari tadi berjalan menunduk sekarang telah tersungkur akibat tertabrak seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merahnya yang di gerai.

"Kurenai sensei." Naruto terkejut bertemu kembali dengan guru masa kecilnya.

"Naruto-kun?" Dengan senyum ke ibuan Kurenai berusaha mengingat anak muridnya.

"Sedang apa sensei disini?"

"Asuma sensei sedang di rawat disini. Kau sedang apa?" Naruto ingat kurenai dan Asuma guru semasa SD nya memang sepasang suami istri.

"Hinata-chan sedang sakit sensei."

"Maksudmu Hinata-chan sahabatmu yang saat kelas 6 pindah ke Suna?" Kurenai selalu ingat murid kesayangannya.

"Sensei boleh aku meminta tolong?" Kurenai mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dengan serius dan terlihat sedih mengetahui apa yang di alami muridnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian menghubungi keluarga Hinata, aku akan mencari datanya besok di sekolah." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tidak lupa berterimakasih.

"Ayo kita jenguk Hinata!" Ajak Kurenai sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruang ICU.

"Ttaapii sensei, yang boleh menjenguk hanya keluarga." Kurenai tidak mempedulikan dan terus menarik tangan Naruto.

"Permisi suster, saya Kurenai saudara dari pasien bernama Hinata, dia keponakan saya dan orang tua nya sedang menuju kemari. Boleh kami melihat kondisinya?" Jelas Kurenai pada perawat yang sedang berjaga di ruang ICU.

"Baik, silahkan." Kurenai berterimakasih dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

Selangkah demi selangkah Kurenai dan Naruto masuk menuju ruangan dimana Hinata dirawat. Kamar yang diisi dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya. Gadis itu masih terpejam dengam perban di kepala yang kemarin Naruto lihat terdapat darah disana. Selang infus yang terpasang di tangan kiri dan alat bantu pernafasan yang menempel di wajah cantiknya.

"Hinata." Kurenai sangat terkejut melihat keadaan gadis yang ia kenal sebagai anak yang penurut dan pemalu.

Tidak ada yang dapat diperbuat mereka berdua. Mereka hanya berdiri di samping Hinata yang terlelap tanpa tahu akan sadar kapan. Kurenai terus membelai rambut Hinata sambil menitikan air mata tak kuat menahan kesedihan melihat keadaan gadis yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

"Permisi boleh saya memeriksanya sebentar." Pria dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter membuyarkan lamunan Kurenai dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Kurenai pun menyingkir dari sisi ranjang tempat Hinata terbaring, digantikan seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat yang kini telah sibuk dengan peralatannya. Mereka tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan para dokter, karena terhalang sebuah tirai yang menutup penuh ruang di sekitar tempat tidur. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dokter dan para suster itu akhirnya muncul kembali di hadapan mereka. Sang dokter yang mengetahui Kurenai adalah saudara Hinata, memintanya untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

"Nyoya Kurenai, kami mau menginformasikan bahwa kondisi Hinata sangat buruk. Kami menemukan banyak luka luar disekujur tubuhnya dan patah tulang pada rusuknya. Kami memohon ijin anda sebagai keluarganya untuk mengijinkan melakukan operasi. Jika anda setuju, operasi akan kami lakukan besok pagi. Satu hal lagi kami menemukan ada bekas benda tumpul pada kemaluannya. Kemungkinan ia diperkosa."

"Apa?" Belum sempat Kurenai mencerna semua pernyataan sang dokter bernama Kabuto itu kini ia mendengar kata terakhir bahwa Hinata diperkosa. Orang jahat mana yang berani melakukan itu padanya. Kurenai hanya tahu Hinata selalu memakai pakaian yang sopan, tetapi mengapa itu bisa terjadi.

"Lakukan saja operasinya dok."

"Baik nyonya anda bisa menghubungi bagian administrasi kami." Kurenai pun pergi meninggalkan sang dokter. Dilihatnya Naruto yang kini sudah berada di luar ruang ICU.

"Naruto aku akan menemui Asuma di ruang rawat, sambil mempersiapkan kepulangannya besok, kamu tolong jaga Hinata."

"Ba..baik sensei. Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Pemuda pemilik garis tiga di pipinya itu terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kurenai sudah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertegun melihat kepergian Kurenai.

Kurenai masuk ke ruangan dapat dilihatnya Asuma yang kini duduk di tempat tidur sambil menonton TV. Ruang yang hampir sama dengan ruang yang di pakai Hinata, namun dengan sedikit peralatan dokter. Asuma dan Kurenai adalah sepasang suami istri yang di dianugrahi seorang putri yang mirip dengan Asuma berumur 2 tahun. Semenjak Asuma masuk rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan anak mereka dititipkan pada orang tua Asuma yang berasal dari Suna. Asuma memang asli dari Suna, ia pindah sejak mendapat tawaran bekerja di sekolah dasar Konoha dan bertemu jodohnya disana.

"Apa besok aku sudah pulang?" Asuma bertanya pada sang istri.

"Iya. Besok pagi kau sudah boleh pulang." Kurenai menjawab dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Asuma melihat kejanggalan pada tingkah sang istri.

"Apa kamu masih ingat murid kita Hinata Hyuga yang pindah sebelum kelulusan?"

"Murid kesayanganmu?" Asuma bertanya balik. Hanya di balas anggukan dari sang istri.

Akhirnya Kurenai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata mulai dari cerita Naruto dan penjelasan dokter yang baru ia dengar. Asuma tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Asuma juga tahu karakter anak itu karena ia pernah menjadi wali kelasnya pada saat kelas 4. Gadis pemalu yang selalu memakai pakaian sopan, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang memakai pakaian yang agak terbuka.

"Apa orang tuanya sudah tahu?" Asuma kini bertanya dengan wajah serius, tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapat dari istrinya. Berpikir sejenak dengan apa yang harus di perbuat.

"Kurenai apa kau ingat Gai pernah bercerita mempunya mahasiswa jenius bernama Neji Hyuga?"

"Benar. Dia adalah sepupu Hinata. Walau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi Hinata sering menceritakan Neji dengan semua keberhasilannya mengikuti lomba."

Asuma langsung mengambil telepon dan segera mengubungi temannya yang bernama Gai. Asuma dan Gai adalah sahabat semenjak duduk di bangku kuliah, walau Gai sering bertingkah agak aneh tetapi mereka sahabat baik yang selalu saling tolong menolong.

"Hai Asuma, bagaimana keadaanmu. Maaf aku belum sempat menjengukmu." Telepon yang terhubung langsung di hujanin kata-kata dari penerima telepon di seberang sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah boleh pulang besok. Gai aku mau bertanya tentang mahasiswamu yang bernama Neji Hyuga." Asuma langsung bertanya pada intinya.

"Ada apa dengan Neji?" Gai heran pada pertanyaan Asuma.

"Kurenai memiliki murid bermarga sama dengannya yang pindah ke Suna. Dia sedang kangen padanya. Boleh aku meminta nomor teleponnya." Bohong Asuma.

"Baik nanti aku kirim nomornya padamu." Setelah berterimakasih panggilan itu pun berakhir.

Tidak lama bunyi dering hanphone menghiasi ruangan yang hanya di tempati Asuma. Segera ia lihat layar ponsel dan ternyata pesan yang sedang ia tunggu. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menghubungi nomor yang diberikan sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat Sore, benar ini dengan nomor telepon Neji Hyuga." Asuma mulai berbicara setelah telepon tersambung.

"Benar saya sendiri." Si penerima menjawab singkat.

"Saya adalah guru Hinata sewaktu di SD Konoha. Sekarang Hinata berada di rumah sakit. Mohon untuk mengabarkan orang tuanya untuk segera datang."

"Apa? Ta..tapi orang tua Hinata sudah meninggal dua bulan lalu." Suara di sebrang telepon tampak cemas. "Baik saya saja yang kesana."

Asuma dan Kurenai tak bisa membayangkan respon apa yang terjadi pada Neji tadi, walau suaranya sedikit datar tapi terlihat cemas. Ditambah berita yang tidak kalah mengejutkan bagi sepasang suami istri itu bahwa muridnya sudah menjadi yatim piatu.

Neji Hyuga seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi pujaan para gadis, selain terkenal karena kejeniusannya ia pun terkenal karena ketampanannya. Dengan mata khas Hyuga yang di miliki juga oleh Hinata dia memandang lurus ke depan dengan setir mobil berada di tangannya. Rambut coklat panjangnya tertiup angin dari luar kaca jendela mobil yang ia pacu dengan sangat kencang menuju bandara. Setelah mendapat telepon tersebut Neji langsung memesan tiket pesawat menuju Konoha dan langsung menuju bandara setelah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya. Wajah kusut nampak dari wajahnya, pikirannya tidak henti memikirkan sepupunya itu. Sepupu yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri karena Hinata sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain ayahnya dan dia.

10 menit perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha, kini Neji telah berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Satu-satunya rumah sakit disini. Konoha memang kota kecil dengan penduduk yang ramah. Terakhir ia kesini pada saat ikut menjemput keluarga pamannya pindah ke Suna.

Neji sudah berada di depan meja resepsionis menanyakan ruangan tempat Hinata di rawat.

"Terimakasih." Setelah mengetahui dimana Hinata, Neji langsung menuju tempat tersebut.

Hampir dekat dengan ruang Hinata, Neji melihat pemuda dengan rambut blonde sedang duduk di kursi sambil menundukan kepala dengan ditahan oleh tangannya. Tanpa mempedulikan pemuda tersebut ia langsung menuju ruang ICU yang selalu tertutup.

"Permisi suster, saya sepupu Hinata. Saya baru datang dari Suna, boleh saya menemuinya?" Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Maaf tuan ini sudah malam jam besuk sudah habis." Neji merutuki delaynya pesawat yang ia tumpangi tadi.

Neji sempat memaksa sang suster untuk membukanya, tetapi gagal. Kini ia duduk disamping pemuda yang entah sejak kapan terus memandanginya.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat Hinata sejak SD." Pemuda itu langsung memperkenalkan diri setelah mendengar percakapan Neji dengan suster tadi.

"Aku Neji Hyuga sepupu Hinata. Jadi kamu orang yang marah saat Hinata pindah ke Suna." Ucap Neji agak ketus.

"I..itu.. aku memang yang salah." Naruto kembali merunduk.

"Asal kau tau keputusan Hinata untuk pindah kesini lagi adalah dirimu." Jelas Neji.

"A..apa?"

"Hinata yang merasa bersalah karena pindah dengan keadaan kau marah merasa tidak enak sehingga ia selalu meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk pindah dan tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Karena pada saat itu Hinata masih kecil paman Hiashi tak pernah mengijinkan. Sampai pada akhirna paman Hiashi meninggal dua bulan lalu, dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap disini. Aku sempat membantunya mencari tempat tinggal tapi aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Setelah keberangkatannya kesini aku hanya menerima smsnya, tapi mengapa ini semua terjadi." Neji menggeram dengan tangan terkepal sambil bercerita.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa bisa berbicara apa-apa. Naruto kini merasa bersalah karena ternyata ia mengambil bagian dalam kejadian ini. Andai saja wakti itu dia tidak emosi, itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

Suasana hening terjadi baik Naruto maupun Neji tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Suara langkah mendekat di keheningan malam. Seingat Naruto teman-temannya yang sore tadi ia tinggal di cafe kini sudah pulang. Mata biru Naruto melihat si pemilik langkah kaki yang ternyata seorang wanita yang ia kenal sebagi gurunya.

"Sensei." Panggil Naruto.

"Hai Naruto. Apa kamu Neji Hyuga?" Pandangan Kurenai teralihkan pada pemuda di samping Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadinpada Hinata?" Neji bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Baik akan aku jelaskan, dan Naruto aku harap kamu menjaga rahasia ini." Keduanya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah penasaran.

Selesai Kurenai menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Hanya dengusan kekesalan yang keluar dari mulut kedua pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana bisa beberapa hari yang lalu aku masih menerima sms dari Hinata." Wajah frustasi terlihat di wajah Neji.

"Mungkin tersangka yang melakukannya menggunakan ponsel Hinata agar kau tidak mencari keberadaan Hinata." Ujar Kureanai menganalisa.

"Aku berharap Hinata segera sadar agar bisa menceritakan pada kita. Besok Hinata akan melakukan operasi aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Semoga keadaannya segera membaik." Tambah wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan anda pada adikku." Neji menundukan badan memberi hormat. Naruto sendiri hanya diam semenjak tadi. Pemuda yang biasanya banyak bicara menjadi pendiam sejak ia temukan Hinata.

Waktu terus belalu hingga kini menunjukan waktu pukul 5 pagi. Naruto dan Neji masih duduk di kursi yang dari semalam ia duduki, sedangkan Kurenai sudah kembali ke kamar Asuma.

Para perawat mondar-mandir sibuk mempersiapkan ruang operasi. Sampai pada pukul 5.50 pagi, Hinata di pindahkan ke ruang operasi. Naruto dan Neji dari tadi gelisah menunggu hasil operasi. Saat sedang menunggu datang pemuda bermata onyx dengan dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. Membuat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau adik dari Itachi Uchiha?" Tanya Neji setelah Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, bukankah aku pernah bertemu denganmu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Ketiganya kembali diam sampai pada saat ruang operasi dibuka, keluar dokter yang menangani Hinata. Segera ketiganya menyerbu dokter tersebut.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar patah tulangnya sudah kami atasi, memang agak melukai sedikit organ vitalnya tapi tidak masalah. Sekarang kita tunggu dia sadar baru kami bisa memberikan informasi selanjutnya." Ungkap sang dokter panjang lebar yang hanya di balas terimakasih.

Kurenai yang baru saja membereskan kepulangan suaminya segera menuju ketempat Naruto dan Neji berada. Dilihatnya tiga pemuda yang berdiri di ruang operasi. Tanpa basa-basi Kurenai langsung menyerbu mereka dengan pertanyaan keadaan Hinata. Penjelasan yang membuatnya agak lega karena operasinya berhasil.

Hinata kini sudah dipindahkan kembali ke ruang ICU menunggu sampai keadaannya stabil. Ruang ICU, ruang dimana tak semua orang boleh masuk, hanya dua orang dari keluarganya yang boleh masuk kedalam. Kurenai dan Neji yang mewakili mereka menunggu sampai Hinata sadar. 12 jam Neji dan Kurenai berada di ruangan itu hingga tepat pukul 9 malam Hinata membuka matanya.

Keadaan kamar itu sangat sepi hanya terdengar suara mesin yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya. Hinata menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan pandangannya dan ia melihat dua orang sedang terlelap di samping tempat tidurnya. Hinata mengenali mereka dan berusaha membelai kepala mereka, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Neji yang terbangun, sangat senang melihat Hinata yang sudah sadar. Ia segera mencium dahi gadis itu hingga Kurenai ikut terbangun.

"Terimakasih Tuhan. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ucap bahagia juga keluar dari mulut Kurenai, dan ia segera pergi menuju ruang dokter.

Hinata yang melihat reaksi Neji hanya tersenyum lemah. Hinata merasa sangat lelah hingga ia memejamkan matanya kembali.

Tidak lama kemudian Kurenai datang bersama seorang dokter jaga malam itu, karena dokter Kabuto sudah pulang. Sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang kini tengah terlelap.

"Keadaannya sudah mulai stabil, besok pagi sudah boleh di pindahkan ke ruang inap." Jelas sang dokter.

Selesai memberi penjelasan sang dokter kembali ke ruangannya. Neji dan Kurenai kembali duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Hinata.

"Aku akan memberi kabar pada Asuma." Kurenai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetikan sesuatu disana. Tidak lama balasan ia terima.

Ditempat lain Asuma, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah tertidur di kursi depan ruang ICU. Suara ponsel Asuma membangunkan mereka. Seketika setelah membaca pesan yang ia terima ia pun memberi tahu Naruto dan Sasuke bahwa Hinata sudah sadar. Mata Naruto sangat berbinar mendengarnya sedangkan Sasuke masih mmemasang wajah dinginnya. Seorang Sasuke memang dikenal berwajah dingin sehingga semua orang memakluminya.

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak sabar ingin segera pagi dan bertemu Hinata." Pemuda bermata shafir itu terlihat bersemangat.

"Sabarlah Naruto." Balas Asuma dengan tersenyum.

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar hangat, seperti ikut bahagia akan membaiknya kondisi sang gadis Hyuga. Hinata yang sudah berada di ruang inap sedang di temani Neji dan Naruto, Kurenai dan Asuma sudah pulang untuk mengganti pakaian sedangkan Sasuke sejak Naruto bangun ia sudah menghilang. Masih belum ada yang berani bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, melihat keadaan Hinata yang masih lemah tentu saja. Mereka tak ingin Hinata terbebani dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu kembali Hinata." Naruto memeluk Hinata agak kencang sehingga ia menerima tatapan tajam dari sang kakak sepepu. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hinata aku mau minta maaf padamu." Naruto agak melirik Neji, Neji yang paham segera meminta ijin keluar untuk membeli minum.

"Maafkan aku, dulu aku berkata kasar padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku ingin kita selalu bersama, asal kau tau aku..aku menyukaimu." Hinata tak menjawab hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Maafkan aku Hinata berbicara ini padamu." Naruto tahu perasaan Hinata padanya hanya sebatas sahabat.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Naruto-kun. Kau tidak salah andai semua ini tidak terjadi." Hinata berkata lirih hampir tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Dengan posisi wajah yang masih berpaling dari Naruto, Hinata meminta Naruto untuk keluar.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu." Naruto pun meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Dikesendiriannya Hinata mulai menangis. Hinata sangat senang bahwa Naruto juga mencintainya, namun sekarang itu terasa menyakitkan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah jika ia sampai menerima cinta Naruto.

Masih dengan pikirannya, tanpa Hinata sadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Seseorang dengan pakaian layaknya seorang dokter mengendap-endap mendekati Hinata yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Dengan satu sergapan orang itu membekapnya dengan saputangan berisi obat bius.

Di depan lift lantai 3 rumah sakit Naruto dengan wajah sedih menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Saat itu keluarlah Neji membawa 2 gelas coffee di tangannya.

"Naruto." Panggil Neji sebelum Naruto sempat melangkah masuk lift. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan mendekati Neji yang langsung menyodorkan satu gelas kopi untuknya.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan Hinata?" Neji bertanya sambil menikmati kopi di tangannya.

"Dia mengusirku." Wajah Naruto terlihat sedih. "Aku ditolak." Naruto menambahkan.

"Kau yakin?" Dengan wajah bingung Naruto memandang Neji. "Sudah jangan diambil hati, kamu harus paham posisi Hinata saat ini. Ayo kembali kesana." Naruto menurut mengikuti Neji yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya sambil meminum kopi pemberian Neji.

Kaget bukan kepalang saat Neji membuka pintu ia tidak menemukan Hinata dimana pun. Neji sangat yakin tidak mungkin Hinata kabur dari rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang masih lemah. Melihat kepanikan Neji, Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak berani masuk ikut mencari keberadaan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Maafkan aku Neji, andai aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian." Naruto kembali menyesal.

"Sudah diam kau Naruto." Neji tidak menggubris perkataan pemuda bermata biru itu.

 **TBC**

Kyaa.. akhirny publish.. maaf ceritanya gaje.. tapi mohon reviewnya yaa.. #sujud sujud


End file.
